Vs. Bronzor
Vs. Bronzor is the sixth episode of the mini-series Pokémon Tales: Crystal. It aired 5/27/2018. Story Crystal, Mismagius, Pelipper, Pachirisu, Buizel, Happiny and Chimecho are at Mt. Coronet, sitting on Crystal’s picnic blanket of Valor Lakefront. The blanket is stitched up in multiple locations, as they all enjoy lunch. Mismagius eats from the old dented food bowl, Crystal sighing as she looks at it. Crystal: Ian. I’m almost there. I’ve got five badges now. I’m, almost at your level. Uragh! Crystal freaks out, curling up into a ball. Crystal: Me?! At Ian’s level? That’s foolish thinking. Pelipper: Peli! Pelipper comes over to Crystal, rubbing up to her. Pelipper: Peli, peli! Crystal: (Sighs acceptingly) You’re right. If I didn’t think I could do it, then I wouldn’t be here. Okay! The next town for us is Hearthome City! That means a battle with Fantina! Ghost types and sleep. Hm. I know that I’ll probably use Mismagius, but I’m not sure who else would be a good match against her. Happiny: Happiny! Crystal looks over, seeing Happiny chasing after a Bronzor. The Bronzor reflects light off its body, the light shining on the ground. Pachirisu runs over, trying to get the light. Crystal gasps in surprise in seeing it. Crystal: A Bronzor! Bronzor: Bronze. Crystal looks at her team, then back at Bronzor. She contemplates a thought, as Mismagius floats towards her, nodding. Mismagius: Magius. Crystal: Yeah, why not? Ian caught more than six Pokémon on this journey, and if I actually get the chance to battle him I’ll need a surprise ace. Plus, who knows how useful it could be in the gym battles. Okay. (She stands up) Bronzor! I challenge you to a battle! Bronzor: Bronze? Crystal: Happiny, wanna play with it? Happiny: Happiny! Crystal: Then let’s start with Pound! Happiny leaps at Bronzor, hands glowing white. Bronzor looks puzzled, and shimmers like iron. Bronzor takes the Pound with Iron Defense, floating backwards a bit. Bronzor: Bronze. Bronzor floats past Happiny, going to the old food bowl. It starts to eat the food in it, Crystal looking puzzled. Crystal: Oh. You’re hungry. I’m sorry for not noticing. Bronzor: (Mouth full) Bronze. Mismagius looks unamused as it watches Bronzor eat from its food bowl. Crystal laughs nervously and pets Mismagius. Crystal: It’s okay, Mismagius. I’ll get you some more food. Mismagius: (Grumbles) Mag, mag mag. Crystal: Thank you for sharing your food bowl. Bronzor finishes eating, as it floats upward. It now looks focused and ready to go. Bronzor: Bronzor! Crystal: Okay. Let’s start again! Mismagius: Mag! Mismagius looks raring to go, as Crystal nods. Crystal: Okay. Mismagius, fire Shadow Ball! Mismagius forms a Shadow Ball, firing it at Bronzor. Bronzor’s eyes glow gold as it releases several golden rings forward to repel Shadow Ball with Extrasensory. Shadow Ball is shot backwards, hitting and exploding on the picnic blanket. Crystal cries in distress. Crystal: No! Why does this always happen?! Mismagius: (Empathetically) Mis. Crystal: How about we move off the blanket? Crystal, Mismagius and Bronzor move off the picnic blanket, facing each other down on the rocky terrain. Crystal: Let’s try this once more! Mismagius, use Confuse Ray! Mismagius’ gems glow with a purple light, Bronzor spinning with Gyro Ball to reflect the Confuse Ray around the area. Bronzor then spins at Mismagius with the silver ring going around it, ramming Mismagius. Crystal: There! Shadow Ball! Mismagius forms Shadow Ball, firing it as Bronzor retreats. Bronzor is hit, dropping down. Bronzor fires Extrasensory, pinning Mismagius down. Crystal: Distract it with Screech! Then hit it again with Shadow Ball! Mismagius lets out a Screech, stopping Bronzor’s attack. Mismagius fires Shadow Ball, blasting Bronzor back. Bronzor drops defeated. Crystal: Okay! Go, Pokéball! Crystal throws a Pokéball, hitting and sucking Bronzor in. The Pokéball shakes violently then locks. Crystal is giddy as she picks up the Pokéball. Crystal: Yes! I caught a Bronzor! The Pokéball shrinks down, and the light starts blinking. Crystal: Right. I’ll have to send someone to Professor Oak. So, as soon as we get into town I’ll make the transfer! End Scene Crystal is at the Hearthome City Pokémon Center, on the phone with Professor Oak. Oak: Ah, Crystal! I had missed you at the Twinleaf Festival. Crystal: Yeah, sorry about that. I was… Oak: Challenging the gyms, I heard. That is such a good goal for you and I’m glad you’re going for it! Crystal: Thanks Professor. I had recently caught a new Pokémon, so I was going to send you one to make room. Oak: Of course. Who are you going to send? Crystal: Hm. I was, going to send Pelipper. Oak: Pelipper? I heard that was Ian’s old Wingull. Are you sure? Crystal: Yeah. I’ve been relying on her way too much for these gym battles. I wanna try a gym challenge without relying on her. Oak: I see. In that case, I would be more than happy to care for it for a while. Crystal puts the Pokéball into the transfer machine, as it is sent to Professor Oak. The Professor picks the Pokéball up, smiling. Oak: Safe transport! And good luck with your remaining gym battles! Professor Oak hangs up, as Crystal nods in agreement. Crystal: Okay. Time to take on Fantina! Crystal runs out of the Pokémon Center, heading to the Hearthome City gym. She rounds a corner, as she bumps into Barry. The two both fall backwards, Barry landing hard on his butt. Barry: Ow! Watch where you’re going! I’m fining you for that! Crystal: Oh, Barry! I’m sorry! Barry: Huh? Crystal? Barry gets up, helping Crystal stand up. Barry: You’ve got a lot of nerve showing your face to me after not coming to the Twinleaf Festival! Crystal: I know. And I’m really sorry. But I… Barry: Went to take on the gyms, blah blah I know. But, considering you’re broke I won’t fine you for it. Crystal: Broke?! Barry: (Ashamed) Oh, that’s not right. Ian and Professor Oak told us about how you grew up on the streets and an orphan so I forgot that he probably gave you money to spend. Crystal: (Freaked out) He told you?! Barry: And Conway and Dawn and Kenny. It was mostly Professor Oak with Conway pestering him. Crystal screams as she squats down and holds her head in her hands. Crystal: They know. They all know now! I can’t believe this! I’ve been hiding it for so long now! Barry: Hey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of! It doesn’t matter to me as long as you are strong. So let’s have a battle! Crystal: Huh? A battle? Now? Barry: Yeah, Fantina’s out of town so we can’t battle her. I’m already designated as the first person to battle her after she gets back. Crystal: Out of town?! (Groans) That doesn’t help me. Barry: But a battle will! Come on! Barry grabs Crystal’s arm, dragging her away. They make it to the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center, as Barry takes his position. Crystal: (Not as willing) Fine. I’m going to try out my new Pokémon! Bronzor, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Bronzor. Bronzor: Bronze. Barry: Heracross, let’s go! Barry throws his Pokéball, choosing Heracross. Heracross: Cross! Barry: Start off with Megahorn! Crystal: Bronzor, let’s try Extrasensory! Heracross’ horn glows with green energy and expands, as he flies forward at Bronzor. Bronzor uses Extrasensory, repelling Heracross and pushing him back. Crystal: Iron Defense and then Gyro Ball! Bronzor shimmers with Iron Defense, then spins with Gyro Ball. Barry: Heracross, use Night Slash! Heracross forms a light purple energy sword in his hands, slashing at Bronzor as it approaches with Gyro Ball. The two attacks collide and spark off each other, Heracross pushing through and striking Bronzor hard. Bronzor spins out of it and regains itself. Crystal: Right. He likes full out offensive assaults. Let’s use Iron Defense again! Barry: Go again with Night Slash! Bronzor shimmers with Iron Defense, as Heracross strikes Bronzor with Night Slash. Crystal: Quick! Extrasensory! Bronzor fires Extrasensory, hitting Heracross and causing him to skid backwards. Heracross manages to dig his feet into the ground, staying in place. Barry: Nicely done! Hit it with Megahorn! Heracross uses Megahorn, slamming it into Extrasensory. The Extrasensory fades as Heracross flies forward, ramming Bronzor with Megahorn. Bronzor is knocked backwards, falling down defeated. Barry: And that’s a wrap! Way to pound them, Heracross! Heracross: Hera! Crystal goes over to Bronzor, cradling it and helping it tilt up. Bronzor: (Weakly) Bronze. Crystal: Hey, it’s okay. You did great. We’ll train and get stronger, don’t worry. Bronzor: Bronzor. Barry: Hey Crystal! Crystal looks over to Barry, who rubs his nose with a large grin. Barry: If you don’t make it into the Sinnoh League, I’m going to fine you! Crystal looks confused for a moment, but then smiles and giggles. Crystal: Thanks, Barry! You better do the same! Main Events * Crystal captures a Bronzor. * Crystal sends Pelipper to Professor Oak. * Barry reveals that everyone knows about Crystal's past. * Barry defeats Crystal in a battle. Characters * Crystal * Professor Oak * Barry Pokémon * Happiny (Crystal's) * Mismagius (Crystal's) * Bronzor (Crystal's, newly caught) * Pelipper (Crystal's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Chimecho (Crystal's) * Heracross (Barry's) Trivia * Crystal captures a Bronzor, which had already debuted in the main series in Vs. Crystal 1. * Crystal sends Pelipper to Professor Oak so she can begin battling gym leaders without relying on her power. So far she has won every gym battle due to Pelipper. * Barry is the first character to appear in all three Sinnoh based series. Crystal doesn't count, due to crossover episodes being counted as PT:D episodes for her instead of PT:W. * This episode is partially inspired by the anime episode Gotta Catch a Gible! The main character catches a new Pokémon, which they use in a battle against Barry and loses. Barry is waiting for his spot in line at the Hearthome gym as well. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crystal